Operation: In Her Eyes
by DuskMuse711
Summary: When Nexus a Cyber with Medium abilities goes missing, Cybersix calls in some old friends for some help. When those old friends turn out to be Batman and Robin, Batman decide this would be a good mission for the team but can Robin control his emotion enough before some gets hurt or worse? And why is Robin so determined to save Nexus? Rated T for just in case. RobinXOC
1. Chapter 1

** So this is a crossover of my favorite show from when I was a kid, Cybersix and cartoon show i just found a little while ago, Young Justice. This story takes place between episode 9 Bereft and episode 10 Targets and in the world of Cybersix it has been about 5 years since Von Riecher's mansion was destroyed. I refer Adrian as a he because even though some people know Adrian and Cybersix are one in the same not a lot do and Jose is still at large so it helps to keep Cybersix under raps. They will continually refer a past mission and if enough people enjoy this story. I will do a prequel. Well Enough of me ranting Enjoy! **

* * *

Adrian wander the way to "his" classroom. There was still a while till classes began but lately he simply seemed love rising early. With Von Reichter no longer around and Jose more interest in the buying and selling of painting, it made her job a little easier (Meaning more time for her and Lucas). He open the door to his classroom. The sun gentle shinning over the desks through out the room. He sat at his desk drink his coffee when his fellow teacher and friend(/lover) Lucas came crashing into the room. Frantic didn't being to describe how he looked. His eyes widened in panic, the buttons of his shirt all done up wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

"Lucas, what's the matter did something happen?"

"Adrian, did Spencer come early?"

"Spencer? No as you can see I'm the only one here. What's going on?"

"You did bring her home last night, right? After patrol?" Spencer or as she was now with Cybersix and Data-7, she was Nexus one of the last Cybers created by Von Reichter before his death. She used to live with Julian but after Cybersix "died" Lucas adopted both Julian and Nexus letting her choose a human name. Even when he tried to explain that Spencer was a boy's name, she refuse to budge on the name. When Cybersix return, Spencer was allowed once again to work beside data-7 and her.

"Yeah, I mean, we were on the roof right across from your apartment. We heard something happening a few blocks away but i told her to go home me and Data-7 could handle it. That's where we left her. Why? Lucas talk to me tell me what happened?" Lucas took a deep breath.

"I..I don't know, I went to go wake her up for school and her bed look like it hadn't even been slept in. I came to see if she came to the school early and Julian ran to see if she went to the libaray. He just called me, she isn't there. I don't know what to do Adrian. What..What if.." He couldn't finish as if terrifed whatever he said might be true. Adrian gently placed "his" hand on Lucas's cheek.

"It's going to be ok. I promise I'll find her. For now lets just hope she needed a day to herself, she seemed more out of it then usual last night." As the bell rang for the start of the day Adrian and Lucas looked at each other one last time before departing their own ways.

-Line Skip-

Cybersix had went through all of Meridiana twice now, 4 times if you included Data-7's search of underground and Yashimoto's search from the ground. She couldn't give up though this was her teammate not to mention family.

She entered through the open window of Lucas's apartment to find him and Julian sitting waiting, Julian had been petting Data-7 head, if he rubbed any fast he was going to make data-7 bald though she didn't say anything. Lucas had been staring at a small frame, in it was a photo of Julian, herself, Lucas, Data-7 and Spencer at a picnic. Spencer had insisted on it at the time but looking back on it she was happy it was taken, Spencer had called it their "Family photo", Yashimoto had been sitting on the couch across from Julian with a map on the coffee table, scratching out areas of the city he was certain she's wouldn't be in. All eyes went to her as they heard her heels click across the floor.

"Anything?" He pleaded. She shook her head and watch his shoulders slump.

"I unfortuantly have to assume Jose is involved. It's been five years I assumed he had lost interest in us." She sighed.

"I had heard he had gotten into the black market selling and buying of jewels and painting. After his father's passing he was given not only his father's money but life insurance as well. I haven't anything other then that recently though." Yashimoto explain. Cybersix nodded to him silently thanking him for all his hard work. She could tell this was going to be harder. That she would need help.

"I think it's time I called in an old friend." Looking to Lucas to see his smile a small smile. She sigh once more. "Robin is not going to like this."

-Line Skip-

Batman sat at the Watchtower computers, it had been a fairly slow shift of watching the monitors, a chore he was not too thrilled to have but he knew someone need to watch. He wished he could be spending time with his son. Quickly changing one of the screens to the team training room. Superboy was becoming vary agitated by Wally's taunting not that Batman could blame him, Wally definitely need to smooth out some of his sides. Ms. Martian and Artemis seemed to be praticing a new trick with Artemis having zero gravity and being able to still shoot bull-eyes. Then there was Robin going toe to toe with the team's leader Aqualad. Robin was obivously holding back. Bruce figure the kid didn't want to show off all his power or hurt his leader.

His attention was caught by an incoming transmission, looking into it, he notice the signiture wave was from an old communicator, he was suprised it stilled worked. He thought for a moment only one person still had one of those. Accepting the call, he saw her face fill the screen half her face covered by her hair.

"Been a while Batman."

"Always the pleasure Cybersix. We haven't heard from you since you let us know you were still alive. Suddenly interested in our offer?"

"Bruce, I will consider it but right now I really need help..." He could tell some severely serious must have happened.

"Nexus?"

"She's missing, I think she was taken by Jose." His frown deeping. Looking at over to the training room screen he saw Robin helping Aqualad up with his signature smile on his face. That smile probably wouldn't be on his face for a while.

"Robin is not going to be happy."

* * *

**Ok i know i am not the best at Cliffhangers but this is the beginning of my cross over story Nexus/ Spencer is my Cybersix Oc.**

** So what do you guys think. This chapter is mostly to get your guys interest.**

** Next chapter, what does Batman plan to do and why will Robin be so upset?**


	2. Author's Notice

** Hey there guys, I just wanted to tell you guys about a couple things.**

** Firstly, I realize I have three stories going to side by side.**

** -LOSH Season 3 (LOSH) **

** -Time to Time (LOSH, YJ Crossover)**

** -Operation: In Her Eyes (YJ, Cybersix Crossover)**

******I should explain. All three of these are different universes**

** Time to time takes place in a universe where Superman went to the future as a young adult as well as the young justice. This one is harder to explain.**

** Operation: In Her Eyes. Takes place a couple months after new years and five years after the end of Cybersix.**

** LOSH Season 3 is taking place after the original show.**

** Second, I just recently started College and am taking 5 course as well as working a little above part time but I plan to continue writing I plan on updating four stories on a monthly basis. **

** Week 1- Time to Time**

** Week 2- LOSH Season 3**

** Week 3- Operation in her Eyes.**

** Week 4- Teen Titans South Go! **

**All my other stories for now will be on hiatus, once I finish a story is finished on here. Since Operation in her eyes isn't going to be longer then 13 chapters. Once one is finished I will pick another story to take its place.**

**I apologize to anyone following my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 2

Robin grinned as Kaldur lay sprawled out across the ground. The two had gone back to back rounds for the past 45 minutes.

"You never cease to amaze, my friend." Kaldur panted.

"Thanks Aqualad, going a few a rounds with you always gets the blood going." Robin commented as he wiped the almost non-existent sweat from his brow, before offering his hand to Kaldur.

"Recognized, Batman 02." The computerized female voice announced. Robin turn to his mentor, within seconds, he knew something was wrong. He saw what he could only guess was sympathy pass across his mentor's face as he walked to the center of the ring. As he did, everyone quickly gather around as Batman brought up a photo, the moment Robin recognized her, he knew he wasn't going to like this mission.

"This is Cybersix, a genetically enhanced human, created during the Cyber Projects." Batman explained.

"What's the Cyber Project?" asked M'Gann innocently.

"Irrelevant, all you need to know is, she will be your contact in Meridiana, you are to follow her orders to a T and we have been recruiting her to the JLA for the past 5 years so it would be extremely helpful if you did not deter her from wanting to join." A heavy silence rung out until Kaldur spoke.

"The mission?" Robin watch as Batman brought up a second photo, he continually chanted "Please don't be her" so many times M'Gann picked up on it. She felt so much pain when the second hologram appeared. M'Gann looked to the picture. This time it was a girl around the same age a Robin, her native tan skin contrasted drastically with her memorizing eyes, though her eyes were only just visible through her bangs that lay across her face and become part of the braid that lay over her right shoulder.

"Her name is Nexus, but after she was adopted by Lucas Amato, she took on the human persona of Spencer Amato." Robin inwardly sighed. Though the girl had shown very little emotion when they had spent time together over 5 years ago (had it really been that long?), he had called her spaz sarcastically but after calling her it several times it had been almost a comfort to her. Lucas would never let her call herself that some he must have agreed to Spencer.

"What's with her eyes?" Wally blurted, snapped Robin from his thoughts.

"She was one of the last successful experiments of the Cyber Project, as put by the creator, Dr. Von Reichter. Her eyes were an unknown side effect of an ability she possess call the Grasping eye. She can see the future and she is somehow able to astral project her spirit through water and glass. She is extremely gifted, another unknown development is her empathy abilities, yet she herself has a hard expressing herself. Due to this imbalance in her biochemical make up, her eyes take on this strange look."

"In English?" Wally asked his best friend, Robin. When no answer came from his mouth not even a sarcastic answer another awkward silence rang out. Batman cleared his throat bring the Team's attention to him.

"Everyone, prepare for departure, Cybersix is expecting you all in Meridiana at 0'100."

The group sat once again in an awkward silence as the bioship cruised through the air. It was mostly due to no one really knowing what to say. It was extremely apparent that Robin was distorting over what he had heard. Even more obvious that he somehow knew the girl, but no one was too sure if they should ask. Finally Miss Martian who could no longer standing knowing what she knew spoke.

"Robin, I'm sorry but when Batman was telling us our mission, I sort of overheard your thoughts. I wasn't trying to but you felt so much pain it was oozing off of you no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't not hear you. I'm really sorry." Robin let out a sigh as he turned to the group.

"About 5 years ago, Bats and I were requested to track down someone. At the time we had been hired to track down Cybersix by someone named Jose. He told us she was dangerous, not that Batman believed him for a second. Jose had assigned Nexus to us as a lesion and to watch us in case of funny business. To make a long story short, Nexus realized what she was doing was wrong and told us the story behind Jose and Cybersix. We finally met her on good terms and with Nexus, Data-7 and Cybersix's help we stopped Jose plan." Robin smiled to himself as he thought back to Jose's swearing revengce on them but the smile quickly faded when he remembered why they were going to Meridiana.

"They seem like good friends." Said Aqualad.

"Almost family."

"How come you never told me Rob?" Kid Flash asked slightly hurt. Robin looked to KF and flashed his impish smile.

"Sorry KF, Batman's orders. Since Cybersix hadn't actually said yes to joining the league she requested no one know of them until if and when she decided to join the JLA. I think part of the reason she didn't want to join is because she knew Nexus with be able to join until much farther down the road." With the explaination finally out everyone seemed a little more at ease with the mission.

"So, she's genetically enhanced? Does that mean she's sort of like a clone?" Superboy asked awkwardly. Robin turned noticing the slight hope in his eyes.

"I guess sort of unlike Cybersix herself, Nexus was what scientist like to call a Test tube baby, meaning the genes of two people were put together to create her but her parents probably were never together. In a way she's kind of like you." A ghost of a smile appeared on Superboy's face.

"So do you have a guess of who might have taken her?" Artemis questioned. This was the question Robin had been waiting for. Indeed he did have a pretty good guess of who had her, but he prayed with every fiber that he was wrong mostly due to the fact he had been looking into Jose in recent days, the boy was involved in the black market mostly dealing with jewels and painting but he had found in his digging that once a month villians from all over came together for a auction he put on with "unique objects" he feared Spencer might be next on that list.

"I do, but I really hope I'm wrong otherwise will be seriously not traught."


End file.
